Jane Holland
| birth_place = Ilford, Essex, England | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = | nationality = British | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = 1989-present | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = Sheila Holland (mother), Richard Holland (father), Sarah Holland (sister) | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = http://www.janeholland.co.uk | portaldisp = }} Jane Holland (born November 1966) is an English poet, performer and novelist. whose poems have been widely published in magazines and broadcast on the radio. Life Jane Holland was born at Ilford, Essex, England, the daughter of romantic novelist Sheila Ann Mary Coates Holland]] (Charlotte Lamb) and classical biographer and ex-''Times'' journalist Richard Holland. She moved with her parents to the Isle of Man in 1977, where she lived for 23 years. She has four siblings: Sarah ( novelist, actress and singer Sarah Holland), Charlotte, Michael, and David. Jane Holland edited the small poetry magazine 'Blade' 1995–1999, and published her first full-length collection of poetry in 1997, The Brief History of a Disreputable Woman, with Bloodaxe Books, followed in 1999 by a first novel, Kissing the Pink, with Sceptre. She was also one of five young Bloodaxe poets who performed on the New Blood UK Tour of 1997; the other poets involved were Roddy Lumsden, Julia Copus, Tracey Herd and Eleanor Brown. She founded the Poets On Fire website and forum, and was also a prominent member of the Birmingham-based performance poetry and spoken word group New October Poets in 2006, when she was named one of the top poetry performers in the West Midlands under the 'Six of the Best' scheme. Jane Holland was Editor-in-Chief of the online arts magazine Horizon Review (Salt Publishing) from 2008 - 2010, and a commissioning editor at Embrace Books from 2010 - 2011. Boudicca & Co. Salt Publishing was published in 2006. A new collection Camper Van Blues was published by Salt in 2008. Two poetry pamphlets were also published in 2008: The Lament of the Wanderer Press, a new translation of the eponymous Anglo-Saxon poem, and On Warwick Arches Press a collection of poems written during her year as Warwick Poet Laureate, including the long experimental poem 'On Warwick Castle'. Writing Holland's first collection was in the mainstream British tradition, generally as a 'nature' poet rather than an urban stylist, citing Ted Hughes as a major early influence. Recent work includes a long narrative poem sequence written in the voice of Boudicca and a translation of the Anglo-Saxon poem, The Wanderer. Recognition She won an Eric Gregory Award from the Society of Authors for her poetry in 1996. Holland was the Warwick Poet Laureate for 2008. Publications *''The Brief History of a Disreputable Woman.'' Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe , 1997. *''Kissing the Pink.'' London: Sceptre Books, 1999. *''Boudicca & Co.'' Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2006. *''Camper Van Blues''. Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2006. *''Lament of the Wanderer'' (chapbook). Coventry, UK: Heaventree Press, 2008. *''On Warwick: Poems from the Warwick laureateship'' (chapbook}. Rugby, UK: Nine Arches Press, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jane Holland, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 9, 2015. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems * Three poems from Limelight 12, June 2006. * Five poems from The Brief History of a Disreputable Woman, Peony Moon. *Jane Holland's Disreputalbe at Peony Moon * Poems & sales ;Books *''Boudicca & Co.'' ;About *Jane Holland, poet Official website. Category:English poets Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Women poets Category:Women novelists Category:English women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:English novelists